tomica_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis Makers
The Crisis Makers are devices used by Neo Terror to cause super disasters. The disaster devices affect the enviorments, making the area inhabitable or destroyed. The later Crisis Makers were able to take on physical forms and can be activated through the Dark Commander. Types Fire Crisis Maker The first crisis maker is shaped sem-spherical with controls on top. It creates large fires. The fires were extinnguished by Rescue Striker's water cannon. Solar Crisis Maker The next crisis maker created a second artificial sun that scorches its surrounding areas. The artificial sun was destroyed by Riser Striker. Earthquake Crisis Maker This one was used in the basement of a building. The crisis maker is able to make small quakes that makes buildings sink. Shovel Striker crushed the Crisis Maker in its jaws. Hail Crisis Maker This Crisis Maker sends down giant chunks of crushing dry ice. The Crisis Maker fell from the atmosphere and both Rescue Force and Neo Terror raced for it. Riser Striker destroyed the Crisis Maker before it hit ground. Electromagnetic Snake This crisis maker has several thick wires going underground, snaking under the surrounding building area and shaking it. Shovel Striker dug it out and dropped it on top of Neo Terror. Evaporation Crisis Maker This one is shaped like a cube and causes evaporation. The Crisis Maker was dropped in the forest. R3 and R1 destroyed it with their Rescue Breakers in air. Volcanic Crisis Maker This Crisis Maker made a dormant volcano active, causing it to use its lava to create geysers. Drill Striker pierced the live volcano and destroyed it. Vibration Crisis Maker This Crisis Maker cause vibrations that could sink an island. Side affects include small quakes and tunnel cave-ins. The Crisis Maker was defective in preforming its task. It was damaged when R2 on a mission riding on a moterbike spread dirt on it. Weather Crisis Maker This crisis maker is also shaped like a cube with switches on each face. and has the ability to alter weathers. It created rain, fish and curry out of the sky, and a tornado. End Crisis Maker The last crisis maker is used by San, gathering data from the previous ones. It's able to create numerous disasters and has an energy barrier. Kyosuke used Maare to break the shield, allowing Turbo Striker to destroy it, Geyser Dragon When Neo Terror ran out of Zukkeins, they began using Crisis Makers again. The first one they used in a while had the ability to create hot springs. The Crisis Maker then turned into its physical form, Geyser Dragon. The dragon was destroyed by Super Rescue Max Crane. Plasma Man A crisis maker took the form of living plasma that shoots energy bolts. It accidentally burned Neo Terror's instruction manual and fled. They regained control of it when they got a spare. Plasma Man was destroyed by Super Rescue Max Crane. Kaen Crisis Maker This crisis maker is able to summon a group of living fire forms. Super Catastrophe Starter This very last crisis maker is to help Maen gain back her true form as Batsu. It collected energy from the previous crisis makers and Super Rescue Max Crane. It served its purpose and Maen gained power. Category:Disaster Generating Devices